


Warmer than hot chocolate

by ela_art666



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ela_art666/pseuds/ela_art666
Summary: Josh invited you to a group reunion during the winter holidays. You contemplated just staying home but decided against it when you heard Sam was going. You couldn't miss the chance to see her again, and maybe it was time for you to confess. That is, if she doesn't beat you to it. :)
Relationships: Sam/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Warmer than hot chocolate

Your nose stung and you felt you throat itch, inhaling the cold air and letting it fill up your lungs. The cold stung but you accepted it, seeing as it was better than being stuck in a bus. 

The drive to the cabin was long and you barely slept, mostly scrolling through the various apps on your phone to pass the time. That is until you couldn't get a signal anymore. 

As you finally stepped of that bus and shoved your useless phone into your jacket, you looked around and took in your surrounding. 

Trees surrounded you with only a clearing ahead, pointing towards the cabin you were trying to locate. Everything had a layer of snow on it, smooth and untouched. 

Silence slowly grew louder as the bus took off and created more distance between you, now leaving you completely alone in this wilderness. 

You adjusted your jacket, pulling the zipper upwards until it touched your chin, trying your best to avoid the cold but failling as it was the dead of winter. 

Your cheeks started to hurt, the low temperature already getting to you even though you stepped off the bus only a minute ago. Shoving your hands into your pockets, you finally started walking forwards, hoping to get to the cabin fast to escape this freezing hell. 

'Josh better have heating or I'm gonna kick his ass.' 

You sped up your pace, shivering and hoping you wouldn't get lost. Nature can be beautiful but right now you hated it for making you feel like you were going to lose your toes. 

After a few more minutes, a couple of mumbled curses and two or three slips on the snow and ice almost resulting in you tumbling face first to the ground, the trees around you grew scarce and you came up to a clearing. A cabin sat in front of you, the dark wood inviting you in as you saw light coming through the windows. 

You almost ran to the door, ready to kick it open if it meant getting to a heater or a fireplace faster. You climbed up the steps and pulled at the handle. 

Locked. 

'Oh fucking come on.' 

You pulled your fist back angrily and knocked on the wooden door. Though 'pounded' would be more accurate. Some shuffling could be heard coming from the inside though the cold wind blowing around you mostly masked it. The lock started clicking as if the person behind it was having trouble unlocking it. 

Finally, after a few more seconds and turns, the lock gave in and the person behind it came into view. 

"Hey (yn), you came!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Sam pulled you into a hug. As you wrapped your arms around her to return the gesture, you couldn't help but melt at her sweet scent and bury your face in the shoulder of her leather jacket. She always smelled so good. 

'Vanilla scented shampoo and honey lotion.' 

You finally pulled back and took a better look at her, her hazel eyes and the messy bun she always wore making you fall for her all over again. 

"How was your trip? Mine took 4 hours so I can only imagine how shitty yours must have been." 

You sighed as you stepped into the cabin, closing the door behind you and unzipping your jacket, feeling the warmth within already doing its job. 

"8. Hours. My headphones decided to die halfway and I came pretty close to strangling the guy sitting next to me. Snored like a bear." 

You furrowed your brows in an effort to appear angry, though Sam saw through your bad acting. She smirked at your comment as she followed you to the center of the room. You stopped walking when you reached a couch, setting your jacket on top of it and looking around. 

"Wait-" You started, confused. "Are we the only ones here?" 

Sam nodded, stepping around the couch and plopping down onto it. The couch slightly bounced at the sudden change and you couldn't help but smile. 

'That's cute.' 

"Yeah. Josh said he and Chris needed to go do something, and Mike said Jessica was riding with him. I'm not sure about Matt and Emily though, they never confirmed they were coming." 

'It would be better if Emily stayed home. Don't wanna start anything.' You couldn't help but feel bad about not wanting her here, but after the fight you had last time, you would prefer to just not see her. 

"Are you two cool?" 

Sam's question managed to snap you from your thoughts. 

"Me and Em? I don't know...it's still weird." 

Sam seemed to be satisfied with that answer and didn't push further. She patted at the couch, indicating for you to take a seat next to her. You did and slowly got lost in a conversation. 

Not long after, you two were laughing and sharing stories along with gossip from over the year of not seeing each other. You lived more than 10 hours of driving distance apart so you were ecstatic at the chance to finally catch up. 

The laughter was dying down now and you caught yourself enjoying the silence in the room, just staring at the fireplace in front of you, happy with only the company of each other. The flames danced slowly and you could hear Sam sigh. 

"I missed this." 

She turned to you and smiled. 

"Yeah. Me too." 

Sam looked at you but soon turned her gaze away, now facing the fire and you could see her chewing on her lower lip. You were unsure what it meant and you wished you could read her mind, to see what was troubling her. You pondered on it for a second or two but decided to follow her lead and you turned your gaze towards the flames once again. 

You were unsure of what to expect but you were more than surprised when the couch shifted. Turning to Sam again, you could see she had moved closer, closing the already small distance between you. You studied her face as she kept her gaze on the flames. 

"You okay?" You asked in a concerned tone, starting to get nervous about her being so close to you. You wished nothing more than to wrap your arm around her and pull her in closer, placing a kiss on her soft cheek but you knew you couldn't. You knew she didn't love you like you loved her. 

"The Christmas party." She said, finally turning to you and making you frown in confusion. 

'What?' 

You were about to ask what she was talking about but she continued before you could. 

"The party two years ago. When we first met. When I first saw you I just knew." 

'Knew what?' 

What was she talking about? She smiled at your frown, stiffling a giggle. 

"I knew I would fall for you. And I knew it wouldn't go away. That for as long as we were friends I would always think about being with you." 

This statement made you pause, your frown dissapearing and your eyesbrows rising. Feeling your cheeks flush as you took in a breath. Shock and embarassment hit you hard and you opened your mouth to reply, to say anything, but you stumbled. 

"Oh. I...oh that's-" 

Your cheeks managed to take on an even darker shade of red, seeing Sam's lips curl into a grin and soon she was laughing. The laugh made you melt inside as it filled your ears but also made you wanna just get swallowed by the couch. You knew she didn't mean anything bad by it but seeing her laugh at you making an idiot out of yourself made you self conscious. 

She eventually calmed down and you locked eyes, silence falling between you again. 

"You...really mean that?" You asked in a low voice, a sudden fear of Sam only joking with you and lying about something like this filling your thoughts and making your chest hurt. 

Sam saw your expression and her eyes softened, as she extended her hand in an effort to take yours. You allowed her to place her palm on top of yours and relaxed at the touch, fighting the urge to intertwine your fingers. 

"Yeah, I do." 

You felt like crying. You never would have imagined this happening. Sure you daydreamed about it, about her confessing back to you but, you never thought it would become reality. You looked up, now being able to look her in the eye again, and noticed her stare. 

She wasn't looking back at you, her focus was on your lips. You blushed again and your gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips, mimicking her. When you looked back up again and saw her staring into your eyes, you knew she caught you too.

You didn't even register leaning in, until you saw Sam closing her eyes, and feeling her squeeze you hand slightly. You didn't hesitate. Didn't wanna waste the chance. You closed your eyes and finally pressed your lips together. The kiss was soft but you weren't complaining. You relaxed into it, leaning forward and wanting to live in the moment forever. 

She pulled away first, making you almost fall forward onto the couch and face first into her lap. Your mind was still a blurr and you noticed Sam was grinning from ear to ear. 

"I always wanted to do that." 

She said, her cheeks red from the excitement and adrenaline. You swallowed, suddenly feeling brave. 

"Wanna do it again?"


End file.
